High Evolutionary
Herbert Wyndham later known as the High Evolutionary is the most intelligent and powerful mind on the planet. He is also the creator of the Artificial Inhumans, and designed them with the goal of them ascending along with the Inhumans to the dominant form of life in the galaxy. He will not stop until humanity has achieved perfection, by any means necessary. Biography Herbert Wyndham was a professor at Oxford University who was born in the 19th Century. He performed various genetic experiments in the late 1920's to achieve the next phase in human evolution, and ultimately human perfection. However all of his attempts were failures and he became the disgrace of the University and was fired. That night when he returned to his home a man was waiting for him, and offered Herbert the keys to genetic expansion. This man then revealed himself to be a banished Inhuman from the city Attilan, and told Herbert about the Inhumans. The Inhuman then took Herbert to a facility on Mount Wundagore which was located 40 miles from Novi Grad, Sokovia. There Herbert was shown technology and genetic equations that wouldn't exist for thousands of years. The Inhuman then told Herbert that this was his chance to achieve his dream, and Herbert without hesitation accepted the offer. He then began to use the technology to develop a suit of armor which could evolve his body to the peak of human condition. When he succeeded he took the name High Evolutionary. He later began his quest to evolve humanity to the next phase. So he started with making alterations to animals DNA for a way to work his way up. He gave them above average strength and human like intelligence, he then dubbed his new animal soldiers the Ani Men. After he perfected animal genetic alteration he moved on to humans. This proved to be the hardest experiment the High Evolutionary ever performed. It took 70 years, and thousands of test subjects. One in particular encounter happened around thirty years ago in 1990, a couple was driving to Sokovia General Hospital while the Wife was in early stages of Labor. During the drive their was a terrible storm and their car crashed into a tree, thankfully they wore their seat belts and were not seriously wounded. Since they could not drive they began searching for help, and came across a seemingly abandoned manor. The Husband broke in and laid his way on a couch while he helped ease her pain. A few moments later the book case opened unexpectedly came a man whom they thought was made of metal. The High Evolutionary then told the couple to leave and never speak of this place, but the husband begged the Evolutionary to help them because his Wife was in labor. The High Evolutionary then scanned the Wife and determined that she was about to have triplets. Seeing an opportunity for newborn subjects He allowed the couple to come into his lab where he had medical technology that aided in the birth process. First child was a boy, then a girl, and the third was also a girl. The High Evolutionary then told the couple that he would make sure that their weren't any birth defects and so he would run a few tests while the couple waited upstairs. In reality, he experimented on them like he did the others, applying Inhuman DNA into their own and attempting to expose them to non lethal radiation in order to trigger powers. Unfortunately the triplets had little success as with all the other subjects, However the High Evolutionary saw potential in their bloodline and so he returned to the couple and gave them two of the babies. He told them that the third died of a birth defection and said he was sorry for their loss. Before leaving the couple was asked that in exchange for the High Evolutionary's services that they never speak of this place to anyone, not even the twins. They agreed to the terms, and the couple left for home. After they left he returned to his lab where the third baby is revealed to be alive, the High Evolutionary then name's his adopted daughter Luminous, and promises that he will give her a better life. Years later in the year 2014, The High Evolutionary discovers that his former subjects Pietro and Wanda Maximoff have been taken to HYDRA for enhancement tests. The High Evolutionary then hacks into HYDRA's security camera's and computer network to see what they are doing to the twins. After the experiments were complete, HYDRA succeeded in activating Wanda, and Pietro's abilities. The High Evolutionary began to build a device that could create a situation similar to that which HYDRA created, but in order to complete it he would need a key. In the year 2015, the HYDRA facility was temporarily abandoned, it was during this time that the High Evolutionary arrived and stole all of what energy was left of the Mind Stone and used it to finish his device. When he was done he told his adopted daughter Luminous that her time had come. He then had her step onto the platform where he activated the device. When the process was complete the High Evolutionary had finally done it, he had achieved the next phase in human evolution. Later that year, it was discovered that Terrigen had made its way into the ecosystem on a global scale. The High Evolutionary then acquired vast quantities of Terrigen and used it to mutate his subjects further, which increased their power exponentially. He would then spend years working alongside his colleague Magneto to build ranks for their army, from the shadows. In 2019, after the defeat of Thanos, and the introduction of Attilan, the High Evolutionary had decided it was time to step into the light and intact his plans for global evolution. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Intelligence: The High Evolutionary has evolved his own brain to its full potential; he has virtually unlimited knowledge and intellectual ability. Psionics: The High Evolutionary possesses vast psionic powers, augmented by his armor. * Clairaudience * Clairvoyance * Animal Telepathy: Communication with Animals * Telepathic Communication: Capable of telepathic communication with human * Cyberpathy: Communication with Cybernetics * Cosmic Awareness * Danger Sense which also alerts the High Evolutionary of threats to any of his creations: Class 1000 * Astral Projection: The High Evolutionary can separate his spirit from his physical form and can survive in this state for an indefinite period of time. * Levitation * Linguistics: Skilled in linguistics and ventriloquism * Mental Invisibility: preventing detection by other powerful telepaths. Which he can extend to an entire world * Mental Probe * Force Fields * Dimensional Travel * Mass Manipulation: increase and decrease his own size/mass,can grow at max to 300 feet * Matter Creation which can be used for the following: ** Artifact Creation: allows the creation of complex shapes ** Elemental Creation ** Life-form Creation ** Mechanical Creation ** Missile Creation: with powerful range and damage. ** Matter Spray/ powerful intensity and damage. * Psychokinesis * Telepathy * Flight * Energy Blasts * Total Recall Memory * Artificial Evolution:: Capable of forcibly evolving life-forms at an accelerated rate * Artificial Devolution:: Capable of forcibly devolving life-forms at an accelerated rate Category:Villains Category:Armor Users Category:Scientists Category:Neutral Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Artificial Inhumans